


Save the Date and Spare My Heart

by cosmicdusts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Established noren, Fluff, Humour, Married Markhyuck, Multi, Romance, Weddings, best friends nahyuck, characters and tags will be added with more chapters, endgame norenmin, wedding planner! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdusts/pseuds/cosmicdusts
Summary: Wedding planner Jaemin falls for the couple he's planning the wedding of
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117





	Save the Date and Spare My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been haunting me for quite a while and i need to get it out my system

Jaemin tipped the plastic cup back, chugging the last remains of his coffee before the next client arrived. His floral patterned planner that was lying open against his desk read “ _Appointment at 2:30_ ”. It was already 2:25 and he’d just shown up to work, his hair messy, his shirt buttoned up wonkily, and with dark circles under his eyes that were probably deep enough to be able to fit an entire wedding cake into.

He’d attended the wedding of his previous client yesterday and while everything had run smoothly, that had come at the expense of Jaemin’s sleep and sanity. He’d lost _years_ off his life when the catering company had cancelled last minute and then he’d had to go to the bride’s house in the middle of the night because she texted him saying she was having second thoughts about getting married. Sleepovers the night before the wedding where he spends hours and a large bottle of Grey Goose to comfort the bride _surely_ wasn’t in his job description, but Jaemin would go to the ends of the earth before he let his months of hard work go down the drain.

Usually, he’d have a few days off to recuperate after each big project but they were particularly busy this time of year and his boss, Jaehyun, had said there was a high profile client he couldn’t afford to turn away. The only thing keeping him alive right now were the two cups of caffeine he’d downed and the knowledge that as shit as his job was sometimes, he was doing what he loved.

See, Jaemin loved Love. It made his heart race to see people so enamoured with each other that they become lost in their own little bubble of affection. He couldn’t help the butterflies at witnessing two worlds and two beings merge to become one and it was the greatest honour to be able to play a small role in that love and help bring couples together on the happiest day of their lives. So even with the screaming brides and litre bottles of vodka involved, he couldn’t imagine a better job.

He walked over to lock his door before stripping his shirt off to re-button it and hurrying over the mirror at the end of his office to run his fingers through his hair. If Jaehyun caught him looking like this, he’d fire him instantly. The most important aspect of their business was customer satisfaction. It was providing a service that felt like luxury. They were a rather prestigious and well-renowned wedding planning agency and that meant that the clients that walked through their doors were usually young and rich and awfully _fussy_. Part of Jaemin’s job was to look flawless and got-together, two things that he had never felt in his life, all the time. A client had once made a complaint about him for having mismatched socks (one was navy and the other was black. How was he supposed to know someone would be able to tell the difference?).

He looked into his own reflection, humming with satisfaction as his honey strands of hair lay obediently against his head. He no longer looked like someone had dragged him down the road by his tie and then left him in a garbage bin, so he counted that as a win.

Two sharp knocks came against his door. He startled as his gaze flew down to his watch. Fuck. It was already 2:30. Time flies when you’re sleep-deprived and stressed.

“Just a minute!” he yelled, rushing over to the adjust the floral arrangement on the coffee table so that the roses were facing the door, and quickly brushing the couples counselling leaflets littered on his desk into a drawer. He usually only had to break those out on the second meeting.

With one last run of his fingers through his hair and his practised smile plastered against his face, he opened the door.

“Hello! I’m Na Jaemin, wedding planning consultant, it’s lovely to meet you!” He spoke his usual greeting and sighed in relief upon noticing two people were standing there and not just one. Too often, only the bride or only the groom turned up and those kinds of clients were the reason he had a couple’s therapist on speed dial. Both parties had to be willing to spend time and so this was already off to a good start.

He held his hand out to shake that of a small brunette man in a grey three-piece and overly polished shoes with a silver Rolex on his wrist, looking like he’d walked out of the cover of Forbes; and then a slightly taller black-haired man clad in joggers and a hoodie, the kind of attire Jaemin would wear when he was at home alone. They looked like two very different people and Jaemin was already intrigued as to just how they fit together.

He gestured them in towards the couch, offering to take their coats and biting back a smile when the taller helped the brunette to take his off. They were different but they were apparently a good match.

“Can I get you anything to drink? Champagne? Coffee? Tea?”

The brunette accepted green tea, saying he was on some sort of herbal cleanse, while the black-haired man politely refused.

Once they were sitting down on the plush slate-coloured sofas he used for his consultations, Jaemin gestured for proper introductions.

“I’m Huang Renjun and this my fiancée Lee Jeno,” the smaller began, immediately dominating the situation while the black-haired man, Jeno, leaned back and quietly let him take the reigns.

“Renjun and Jeno,” Jaemin spoke, testing out the names on his tongue, “I can already see that looking pretty on the save the date cards.”

The couple blushed and looked into each other’s eyes, giddy at the thought of really getting married. Jaemin didn’t miss the way Jeno squeezed their interlinked hands. They looked so enamoured with each other and he looked down into the pages of his planner to avoid smiling.

“So,” Jaemin spoke, clicking the back of his pen to let the nib hover over the blank pages, “tell me a bit about yourselves and the kind of wedding you want.”

This was all standard procedure. First, he’d make them comfortable and then he’d learn their dream so he could make it come true, and then once they’d already been sold to an idea, he’d slap a hefty price tag on it.

Renjun squeezed Jeno’s thigh, signalling for him to speak and the taller stumbled over his words. “Uh, well. I was the one who proposed to Renjunnie around a month ago-“

Jaemin’s heart fluttered at the nickname. From the way the smaller man blushed, apparently his did too.

“You see we adopted a cat last year-”

“Her name is Gingerbread,” Renjun interjected to add a completely unnecessary detail.

Jeno smiled fondly. “Even though she’s a grey cat.”

The suited man offered as soft a smile in return. “Yes, even though she’s a grey cat.”

Jaemin didn’t even try to hold back his smile this time. These kinds of couples were his favourite.

“I tied the ring around her neck and that’s how Renjun found her an hour later.”

Renjun hummed, his eyes welling up as he reminisced the moment. “We’ve been together since university so that’s about…” he paused as he did the mental math. “…nine years?” he confirmed by looking at a nodding Jeno.

“We were always waiting for that perfect time to get married. But now we’ve realised that we’re always going to be busy and there’s always going to be difficulties but we know that we want to work through those together. For life. And so we figured now was a good time as any to tie the knot.”

Jaemin loved love stories and this was one of the sweetest ones he’d heard. Nine years was an awfully long time and so it was no wonder they looked this in tune with each other.

“Well, I’ll make sure to plan you both a wedding just for nine years of loving each other.”

Jeno laughed quietly.

It smelled like roses from the vase of flowers that sat between them and the air was heavy with sentiment. It was never pleasant to ask but it was important.

“What kind of budget would you be looking at?”

Renjun hummed with his tone indifferent. “Not important.”

Jaemin smiled politely. It wasn’t the first time he’d received an answer like that. He could understand the sentiment of not wanting to attach a price tag to what’s meant to be the happiest day of someone’s life.

“If I could get a rough estimate it would be useful to know what price range to look for services at.”

Renjun considered those words. “Then maybe ₩500,000,000 give or take.”

Jaemin paused from where he’d been scribbling down notes, trying desperately to not let the surprise show on his face. He’d had many wealthy clients before. Jaehyun’s agency attracted a very specific demographic of couples that were either too busy to plan their own wedding, had too much money, or usually both. But looking at the couple in front of him right now, they looked in their late twenties, or maybe at the maximum in their early thirties. Regardless, they looked far too young to have that kind of money to so easily throw away.

Jaemin nodded slowly, wondering how to phrase his next words in a way that didn’t sound rude. “I can help with sourcing wedding loans and talking to banks-“

Renjun cut him off, smiling with mirth. “It’s okay. My dad’s kind of insisting on paying for the entire thing and he’s a very stubborn man.”

Jaemin must have let the surprise seep through to his expression this time because Jeno gave him a sheepish sort of smile.

“I reacted that way too when I first heard about Renjun’s family.”

Jaemin cleared his throat, schooling his expression back to one of neutrality. It was unprofessional to react to his clients like this.

For some reason, Renjun continued explaining. “My family owns the Huang Oil company. Our purse isn’t usually tight but our time is – which is why I hoped having a wedding planner would help take the burden off us a little.”

Jaemin nodded in a carefully neutral way, choosing to silently scribble a bunch of exclamation marks on his notebook where the couple before him couldn’t see. So this is what Jaehyun had meant when he said he had a client he couldn’t turn away. If Jaemin could pull this wedding off he could triple his yearly salary.

“I can certainly help,” Jaemin said, smiling at them with as much reassurance as he could channel into his voice. And he could help. Jaemin might not be in line to inherit an oil empire but he designed weddings day in and day out. He knew the industry like the back of his hand.

“I’m glad,” Jeno said smiling at him with his eyes creasing to make crescent moons.

Jaemin walked over to his bookcase, pulling out a few basic wedding catalogues so he could gauge Renjun and Jeno’s tastes.

“Look through these and shortlist a few images that you like. Feel free to take your time.”

Jeno instantly poured over the books, with the suited man resting his chin on his shoulder as he also ran his eyes over the images. Jaemin saw them whispering in quiet voices to each other as they flicked through the pages.

It felt too much like intruding on a private moment and so he immediately averted his eyes down to his planner where he continued making notes.

_budget: 500mil_

_photographers: maybe ten and johnny?? check if they’re free_

_book appt. with park florals_

After around ten minutes, Jeno spoke up.

“We’ve realised we don’t know what we like at all,” he laughed and Jaemin found himself smiling with fondness. “Maybe these?”

Jaemin leaned forward, over the coffee table in-between them to look over the few pages the couple had bookmarked. There were a few photos of quaint outdoor weddings with peonies and baby’s breath spilling from every corner, and then an image of a rustic bohemian themed wedding in a barn with lots of exposed brick and character, and then two images of indoor weddings held on the top floors of skyscrapers with chocolate fountains and ice-sculptures dotted about the glass-walled space.

All in all, their tastes were everywhere.

Renjun laughed as Jaemin took a deep breath.

“We’re sorry, it’s just that every single page here looked beautiful.”

Jaemin quickly rushed to reply, “Oh no don’t be sorry. It’s okay to not be quite sure yet. Besides, that’s what I’m here for.”

Renjun smiled shyly at him. “Thank you.”

“I can book visits to see a range of different venues to start with but in the meantime, I suggest that the both of you do some more thinking and talking about what colour theme you want and what size venue and whether it should be indoors or outdoors-”

Renjun looked over at Jeno, humming deep in thought. “I have a Pinterest board.” Jeno sighed with exasperation like he was used to hearing about this board on the daily. “Maybe I could add you to it?”

“That’s perfect! You can add the company account and I’ll take a look.” Jaemin fished a business card out of his pocket, handing it over to the couple across from him.

Renjun thumbed over the small rectangle of cream card, eyes scanning over the words printed in cursive.

_Jung’s Wedding Consultancy_

“I’ll add you,” he promised.

The appointment was shorter than Jaemin was used to but apparently, Renjun had a board meeting he couldn’t miss and Jeno just followed him everywhere so the couple took their leave promising to book another appointment soon. Jaemin sent them with a few more catalogues partly to inspire them and partly because their agency was sponsored by the brands in it to advertise them. Renjun was already on a business call by the time they were walking out the door and it was Jeno who stepped forward to take the stack of collections from Jaemin’s arms.

Jaemin thought it was fascinating. They both worked together seamlessly, filling in for each other and communicating without words. He supposed nearly ten years with someone would do that to you. Renjun turned around to wave to him with a sweet smile, before going back to replying to whatever the voice in his earpiece was saying. Jeno too, shot him that eye-smile Jaemin had started to associate him with, before stepping out.

He watched the door close before letting his shoulders sag and immediately walking over to the coffee machine to make himself another cup. There had been no shouting, no immediately obvious relationship problems, no unrealistically high expectations or tight budgets – this should be an easy client. But after talking to them for just half an hour Jaemin felt attached. He was a perfectionist by nature but after seeing how genuinely in love the two were with each other he was determined to plan them the perfect wedding.

He tipped back his head, downing the third mug of coffee that morning before pulling his pen back out of his pocket.

Jeno and Renjun might have no idea what they wanted right now but it was Jaemin’s job to be five steps ahead at all times. It wouldn’t be long till they got some ideas and when they did, he would have to be prepared to ensure they could get appointments with all the high profile caterers and florists and photographers that he’s sure Renjun’s family would insist on.

_Catering – ask Replay_

Replay was a well-known Michelin-star restaurant that specialised in events. Their agency had partnered with them in the past but they were awfully hard to get a hold of. Usually, he only had the Jung name to flash around but now he had the Huang name too. Hopefully, he could get a meeting with their lead chef and baker.

_Hair and makeup - ???_

He couldn’t think properly at all. He desperately needed sleep.

He slammed his planner shut again as he heard a knock at the door. He looked up with his practised smile back on his face only to let it sag off when he noticed it was just Donghyuck standing there.

“Is the coast clear Agent Na?” His best friend asked peering past Jaemin into the office to check it was empty.

Jaemin sighed. “Stop acting like our lives are a spy movie, Donghyuck. It’s not.”

Donghyuck ignored him in favour of strolling into the room and perching himself on the arm of the sofa Jaemin was sitting on.

“Just passed a suited guy in the corridor. He looked important.”

“Mm. That was probably Huang Renjun,” Jaemin looked up to meet Donghyuck’s blank gaze. “You know… the heir of Huang Oils…?”

“Right...” Donghyuck drawled, still looking lost. Jaemin snorted. He wasn’t surprised Donghyuck had never heard of the company; his friend rarely paid attention to anything that wasn’t in his immediate bubble. “Well, is he important enough to make us bank if we sell the information about his marriage to Forbes?”

Jaemin sighed again, running a hand through his hair tiredly in lieu of answering the question. “Why are you here Hyuck? Aren’t you meant to be on your honeymoon?”

Donghyuck had gotten married to Jaehyun’s younger brother two weeks ago and it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say Jaehyun had planned them the wedding of the century. Their wedding day was practically a company-wide event and he’d insisted on all the contractors attending to make sure it passed smoothly without a single hitch. Jaemin would have been there anyway as Donghyuck's best man, but if he also got paid to attend, who was complaining?

“ _Ungrateful_ ,” Donghyuck hissed, leaning forward to flick a finger against Jaemin’s forehead. “I cut my honeymoon short to check up on you and make sure you’re not overworking yourself to death and this is how you treat me?”

“You cut your honeymoon short for me?” Jaemin asked in surprise.

“Mm. Something like that. We may have also gotten kicked out of the resort we were staying at but we’re talking about you here not me.”

“You wha-“

“Nevermind that,” Donghyuck reached forward to pluck the coffee cup away from him, grimacing as he walked to the sink and poured the liquid down the drain. Jaemin made a mental note to ask about the resort situation again later. “You really can’t look after yourself. Get up. Mark’s waiting to drive you home.” Donghyuck walked out and Jaemin followed, grabbing his bag from near the door. His plan had been to walk half-asleep to the bus station but he wasn’t going to protest at someone offering to drive him to his doorstep.

“You know, you should really get a license instead of using him as your chauffer.”

Donghyuck huffed. “Or maybe _you_ should get a license instead of using my husband as _your_ chauffer.”

Jaemin had nothing to say in return to that. “It’s weird to hear you call him your husband.”

“I _know_ right _,”_ Donghyuck turned to him as they walked down the stairs, his cheeks pink and his smile giddy. He still had that newlywed glow about him and Jaemin couldn’t help but smile at seeing his best friend look so happy.

“Mark you owe me 5000 won. I found him drinking coffee,” Donghyuck said as soon as he opened the car door.

Jaemin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the fact they’d made a bet over him.

“Jaemin, were you drinking coffee?” Mark asked, his tone pleading as he met his eyes through the reflection in the rearview mirror.

Jaemin grinned conspiratorially. “No, I wasn’t.”

Mark grinned back, turning to Donghyuck. “I think _you_ owe _me_ 5000, actually.”

“ _What?!_ Jaemin, tell him you’re lying.”

“I never lie.”

“That’s a lie in itself,” Donghyuck retorted. “Do you forget I used to go to university with you? I saw you lie to every single lecturer about why your assignment was late and every single ex about why you broke up with them.”

Jaemin and Mark smiled fondly as they caught each other’s gaze in the mirror again, letting Donghyuck ramble on about whatever he wanted.

“And _you_ , you traitor,” Donghyuck directed his words to Mark once he was done dragging Jaemin through the mud. “You’re going to believe this rat over your own _husband_?”

“You literally just said that because you wanted to call yourself his husband,” Jaemin declared, bored from where he was sitting alone at the back of the car. He watched the people on the road whizz by as Mark drove.

“That’s true, I did.” Donghyuck smiled, his petty anger melting away as he laughed giddily again.

They drove in silence for a while and Mark only broke the silence as he pulled onto the street Jaemin’s apartment was on. His apartment was a small space but it was in a good location and it was more than big enough for one person. “Jaemin-ah you should really look after your health more.”

Jaemin smiled guiltily. This wasn’t the first time Mark and Donghyuck had saved him from the arms of sleep deprivation and nursed him back to health. He owed a lot to the both of them. Donghyuck had been by his side all through university and when he’d finally graduated and had a breakdown trying to figure out just what he could do with a History degree, he’d offered for him to join the few gigs he got as a wedding singer. That’s where Donghyuck had met Mark and then consequently through Mark, Jaemin had met his older brother Jaehyun, who somehow saw potential in him. Everything he had in his life now he in some way owed to the two sitting in front of him. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry for worrying you guys.”

“Maybe if you dated someone, we wouldn’t have to be so worried all the time because there’d be someone else to look after you too,” Donghyuck added.

Jaemin snorted. “Yeah, nice try. Not happening.”

Mark parked outside the entrance to his building. “Why not? Jaemin, it’s been 5 years since you were last in a relationship.”

“Exactly. It’s been ages.” Jaemin shrugged nonchalantly. “Love and stuff… it’s just not my thing.”

Donghyuck twisted around in his seat to glare at him. “Jaemin. Your favourite movie genre is romance. You thrive off the energy of Valentines Day. That one time I met your mom she told me that as a kid your favourite game was to make your teddy bears date one another.”

“And you work as a wedding planner,” Mark added quietly.

“ _And_ you work as a wedding planner,” Donghyuck parroted. “If love isn’t your ‘thing’ then it’s no one’s thing.”

Jaemin crossed his arms, suddenly feeling defensive under both of their gazes. “I’ve just not found the right person, that’s all.”

“You know you actually have to leave your apartment and office to meet people right?”

“I’m just busy, guys. Drop it.” Jaemin opened the car door, walking out.

He was too tired to have this conversation. His heart hurt and he wasn’t even sure why. It didn’t take a genius to tell he was a hopeless romantic and somehow he’d always imagined meeting his significant other under unexpected and mundane circumstances that would then turn magical. Maybe they’d both reach for the same box of cereal at the supermarket, or both bump into each other while hiding from their exes, or maybe he’d trip and they’d catch him in the middle of a street. He’d had all these scenarios mapped out in excruciating detail in his head since he was 13 but he was now 27 and none of it had happened. Maybe it would never happen.

“We’ll be back tomorrow with breakfast!” Donghyuck yelled through the car window Mark had opened. “Sleep well!”

Jaemin shot a thumbs up before twisting his keys in the lock and walking up to his apartment where he quickly toed his shoes off before throwing himself onto his bed.

His phone pinged with a notification and he pulled it out of his blazer pocket to see the red Pinterest logo light up his lock screen.

_Wedding Ideas_

_Injunnie invited you to this board. [Decline] [Accept]_

His lips tugged into a smile at the nickname. Something was amusing in the thought of such an affectionate name for the pristinely dressed and poised businessman. He moved his fingers with the last of his energy to press the accept button before the world blurred around him and his eyes shut against his will to succumb to the temptation of sleep. That night he dreamed of teddy bears and spies and grey cats called Gingerbread.

**Author's Note:**

> ([twt](https://twitter.com/chenjistar) )


End file.
